Love and a Ribbon
by JustAnotherHufflepuff
Summary: Lily doesn't quite know the proper use of ribbons, always using them in creative ways with James...


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the Characters. I just write mini stories about them**

**WARNING: SMUT! This story has extreme sexual content. If you do not want to read about sex, do not read any further!**

_Written for 12 Days of Jily Smutmas. Day six Prompt: Restraints and Ribbons._

* * *

"It's quite sad, isn't it?" Lily frowned as she packed the last ornament away in a box. "Packing up Christmas and just putting it in a box? It's away for a whole year!" She sighed.

"Ahh, it'll be okay, love." James leaned over and kissed her cheek. "Before you know it, it'll be Christmas again. Besides, your birthday is in a month, you should be excited about that. Yeah?"

"Yeah, I suppose so." Lily shrugged, leaning down and picking up a box of ribbons that was left under the tree. "Why didn't we put these up when we were done with presents?" She wondered aloud.

"Probably because you seduced me as soon as we were finished wrapping and they were left forgotten." James snorted.

"That's your excuse for everything!" Lily rolled her eyes. With a sudden idea, she raised her eyebrows. "Speaking of seducing...James?"

"Yeah, love?" James spun around from where he was stacking boxes to be put in the attic of their shared home. "What's up?"

"How do you feel about being tied up?" She asked with a mischievous grin on her face as she pulled a couple rolls of ribbons from the box.

"I er... um..." James blushed slightly, looking Lily up and down and grinning. "I think it might be pretty sexy if you're the one tying me up..."

"Good." Lily smirked, walking upstairs without another word.

"So...do you want to shag?" James asked, following her up. He was already feeling quite excited below the belt and if they weren't going to shag, he would need a quick wank in the loo... "Lily?" He asked, walking into their bedroom.

"On the bed." Lily leaned up behind him and whispered into his ear. "On your back."

James shivered as Lily's breath tickled his neck. "Of course, love." He nodded, walking over to the bed and laying on his back.

Lily smirked and walked over, tearing off his shirt, followed by pulling down his pants and boxers before carefully tying his arms and legs to the bed posts with green Christmas ribbons. "Perfect." She smirked, gently kissing his lips and trailing her fingers down his chest. "Now I've got you all vulnerable..." She winked.

James moaned softly, watching Lily carefully and wondering what her first move would be. A million things raced through his mind, making his cock twitch and grow a bit harder.

Lily smirked and kissed him again before spinning her legs around and sitting down so her pussy was rested on his mouth. Just as James leaned up to slide his tongue in, she bent down and wrapped her lips around the tip of his cock.

"Fuck, Lils!" James moaned, clenching his hands into fists and diving his tongue deep into her cunt.

Lily moaned against his cock, using her hands to play with his balls as she took in more and more of his cock.

Within five minutes she was deepthroating the entire thing, and James wasn't sure how much longer he could last. He repeatedly flicked his tongue over her clit in attempt to get her to finish before him.

It worked. Lily called out his name, stroking his cock quickly as she went through a massive orgasm. "Fuck! Cum for me!" She moaned, hovering her pussy over his face so James had a good view of her arse and all.

James mumbled a string of curse words as he reached his sticky end, shooting a few loads on Lily's chest.

Lily kept stroking his cock, wanting to keep him hard. "I'm not done with your cock just yet." She smirked, spinning around to look him in the eye as she sat her pussy down directly on his throbbing cock.

James watched in awe as his wife bounced up and down on his cock as fast as she could: her tits bounced perfectly and every so often she would reach up and pinch her perky rock hard nipples to tease him; the way his cum dripped down her breasts and onto her stomach, getting caught in her red patch of pubic hair drove him insane; he loved it when she would reach down and give her clit a quick rub, followed by bringing her fingers back up to her mouth to lick off her own juices. He ached to reach out and squeeze her breasts or hold onto her hips and help her bounce. Just when he thought he couldn't take it anymore, Lily reached her end.

"Jamesss!" Lily called out, pinching her nipples once again and biting her lip as she looked into his eyes and bounced faster with the extra wetness. "Fucking cum inside me!" She moaned. "I need it!"

James wished he could reach out and touch his sexy wife, but instead he clenched his fists harder and moaned loudly. "Unggg!" He groaned, shooting a large load of cum into Lily's welcoming pussy. "Godric..." He breathed as Lily pulled off and untied him. "That was excellent."

"I know." Lily winked, tossing the last ribbon to the side and collapsing into his arms. "I love you." She breathed.

"I love you too, Lils." He held her close. "Always will."

* * *

**Author's Note: Happy Smutmas! Reviews please! :) **


End file.
